finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elvaan
Elvaan is a race available for play in Final Fantasy XI. They inhabit the Kingdom of San d'Oria, and Elvaan players starting their game there are rewarded with a San d'Orian Ring. They are strong and have a high Strength stat, making them effective for physical classes (such as Monk) and high Mind, making them successful healers. such as White Mages. They are the most religious of the enlightened races, and also the most imperialistic. Profile Culture Physiology Elvaan have lanky features, including long necks, long limbs, and long, pointed ears. They have tanned skin and fair facial structures. Demeanor Military Story In the game's creation myth, the goddess Altana weeps over the destruction of the ancient Zilart race. Her tears clean away the wreckage and give rise to the five enlightened races. The god Promathia, disliking the existence of the new races, brings out their worst emotions. The Elvaan were cursed with arrogance. The Elvaan reached the height of their influence after the Age of Magic, wherein the Tarutaru monopolized the practice of magic. After the secrets of magic usage became available to the other races, even the beastmen, the Elvaan developed powerful orders of knights. Elvaan influence expanded, until they went at war with Bastok and Windurst. Windurst allied with their enemies, the Yagudo, who were displaced by Elvaan imperialism. Bastok, with Hume ingenuity, invented firearms that gave them an advantage. The Elvaan's defeat at the Second Battle of Konschtat marked the end of this era, called the Age of Power. Statistics Character models ;Face types: ;Hair types: Starting stats The following table shows the level 1 statistics for each class a Elvaan can take: Jobs Elvaan WAR (FFXI).png|Elvaan Warriors in Artifact Armor. Elvaan MNK (FFXI).png|Elvaan Monks in Artifact Armor. Elvaan WHM (FFXI).png|Elvaan White Mages in Artifact Armor. Elvaan BLM (FFXI).png|Elvaan Black Mages in Artifact Armor. Elvaan RDM (FFXI).png|Elvaan Red Mages in Artifact Armor. Elvaan THF (FFXI).png|Elvaan Thieves in Artifact Armor. Elvaan PLD (FFXI).png|Elvaan Paladins in Artifact Armor. Elvaan DRK (FFXI).png|Elvaan Dark Knights in Artifact Armor. Elvaan BST (FFXI).png|Elvaan Beastmasters in Artifact Armor. Elvaan BRD (FFXI).png|Elvaan Bards in Artifact Armor. Elvaan RNG (FFXI).png|Elvaan Rangers in Artifact Armor. Elvaan SAM (FFXI).png|Elvaan Samurai in Artifact Armor. Elvaan NIN (FFXI).png|Elvaan Ninja in Artifact Armor. Elvaan DRG (FFXI).png|Elvaan Dragoons in Artifact Armor. Elvaan SMN (FFXI).png|Elvaan Summoners in Artifact Armor. Elvaan BLU (FFXI).png|Elvaan Blue Mages in Artifact Armor. Elvaan COR (FFXI).png|Elvaan Corsairs in Artifact Armor. Elvaan PUP (FFXI).png|Elvaan Puppetmasters in Artifact Armor. Elvaan DNC (FFXI).png|Elvaan Dancers in Artifact Armor. Elvaan SCH (FFXI).png|Elvaan Scholars in Artifact Armor. Creation and development The Elvaan character design was done by Tetsuya Nomura. Etymology Other appearances Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Prishe appears as a Warrior of Cosmos. She was initially considered for Dissidia Final Fantasy, but was rejected in favor of Shantotto. Final Fantasy Grandmasters The Elvaan is one of the playable races. FFGrand Male Elvaan.png|Male Elvaan. FFGrand Female Elvaan.png|Female Elvaan. Gallery FFXI Elvaan Male Underwear.jpg|Elvaan. Elvaan Child.jpg|Elvaan NPC's and children. FFXI-ElvaanKing artwork.jpg|Destin R d'Oraguille. FFXI-ElvaanKyoko concept.jpg|Papsque Shamonde. FFXI-ElvaanPrincess artwork.jpg|Claidie I d'Oraguille. Prishe_Concept.jpg|Prishe concept. Rughadjeen FFXI Ikeda Art.jpg|Promotional artwork of Rughadjeen by Yuzuki Ikeda. Elvaan Facial Sketches.jpg|Facial sketches for the Elvaan. Maeda Hiroyuki FFXI Art 1.jpg|Promotional artwork for Final Fantasy XI by Maeda Hiroyuki. Elvaan sunbreezefestivalswimsuit.jpg|An Elvaan at the Sunbreeze Festival. Trivia * The Elvaan have a strong resemblance to elves from German mythology and other common fantasy-type games. * They resemble the Elezen from Final Fantasy XIV. Category:Playable races in Final Fantasy XI de:Elvaan Category:Elvaan